Check-Mate!
by ChibiLiberatorMissy
Summary: Just as Kai Toshiki gets out of a toxic relationship she moves down and out of town to the country side with her uncle. Her and online best friend seem to fall into love's trap though but there's a huge pinch. They can't seem to recognize each other in real life and Kai is still trying to cope with her last failure relationship ever. Will they have a happily ever after? FemKai! AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

><p>The phone in the corner of her bag rang several times before she could even pick up. She hurriedly ran towards her bag in her apron clumsily reaching towards it answering with the quick swipe of the click.<p>

"Hello?" she answered almost out of breath.

"Dear? I have to tell you something… It's important… meet me at the park."

"Yes!" the girl answered cheerfully humming away turning the stove off before slipping on her shoes and taking off with an umbrella in her hand.

* * *

><p>"You what…?" she said as if she forgot how to breathe. Dropping her umbrella letting the rain hit her in the face.<p>

"I'm breaking up with you." The deep voice said

All the images of their past and time together ran through the young girls mind as he let her fall to the ground. She could still feel the lingering warmth in her hand from yesterday when they walked in the sun home together.

"Why?" she questioned her eyes widening

She was in love with the young man before her that she never saw through the merits.

"Oh dear you're so naïve, what a fool. Can't you see? I used you."

"What?! But I wait don't leave me Serra!"

"Kai Toshiki, I will say this now. You are nothing more than a worthless piece of trash. The way you leach off me and others is disgusting. Just because you don't have any parents doesn't mean you can coax everyone into pitying you into becoming their friend. You have no talent. I'm sure that your parents would ashamed if they were still alive to have a child like you weighing down on their backs. That's right you are nothing more but than a burden, to me and towards everyone. You sicken me I'm tired of you. You've taught me a valuable lesson. I can't stand annoying worthless chicks who are weak on their own. You lost."

"Serra?"

"Goodbye Kai."

"SERRRRAAAA!" she screamed...falling to her knees.

* * *

><p>"Aichi! Are you coming or not!?" the person called<p>

"Achoo!" they sneezed.

"Aichi, are you alright? You're not catching a cold or anything?" the young blonde girl asked.

"Ahh no it's just it feels odd. It's almost like…something bad will happen." they answered.

The blunette was responded to with a slap in the back by his flame haired friend.

"Hey Aichi you worry too much, come on let's go to club. I'm fired up!"

"Aahahaha...right!"

_"The truth is I'm worried about her right now...Kairi-chan"_... the blunette thought, as he looked intently at his phone on the last message received via the internet.

_"I'm fine..."_

_-flameprince_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a prologue...so far...'yes' to update, 'no' to not update? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***ahem* Before I start off I'd like to give a big thank you to those who reviewed! and hmmmmmmm**

**To cardfight dreammer: Why Serra? That's a good question...why Serra. (inserts spoilers)**

**And to my guest who asked if this is femKai! X Aichi, yes you are correct it is. It just didn't fit in the summary ;w; gomen**

**Well then I guess I should quiet down now, excuse me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cradfight! Vanguard.**

* * *

><p>A tall young girl stared down at the mirror, waving her new uniform around in all twist and turns. It was past bedtime and she was still hyped up into the internet. Connection was a bit slower over here than in the city though which gave her usual stoic expression a newer definition of boredom or was it displeasure?<p>

She set back down her new uniform which consisted of a white button up and a ribbon and navy blazer and skirt but she preferred the black cardigan her uncle suggested her. He teased Kai something about what set the mood downright on her and it reflected the perfect weather but Kai can't remember the rest due to a little mishap and physical injury on her uncle. Gee she can't remember who did that.

Kai strolled right back along to her laptop on the extremely bright lit screen and low lit room littered in moving boxes. She continuously scrolled the mouse up and down unnecessarily her eyes glued down to the screen like a zombie.

If one could read her unentertained expression and only knew her so well they would know that is the look of distain. Her mind felt constantly distracted by the ups and downs and the pain was obviously felt down on her heart. The weight was too heavy right now for her to bear.

"Serra…" she whispered.

Recently it had been one week she'd broken up with her boyfriend. She tries to remember the reason why she dated him in the first place but only anger wells up in her, obvious on her fist.

"You've taught me a valuable lesson." She recalled him say.

"Bastard…"

Kai had felt she wasn't alone on his final parched out words. She believed Serra had taught her something valuable as well.

'Never give up your heart and trust to someone'

To her it had felt as if giving up a portion of her life and heart to someone. All the effort she'd put in was futile and went straight down to the gutter in finding out her boyfriend's dark intentions.

Convinced Kai told herself that night to never love again, the tears welled up into her eyes as she looked down helplessly onto the bright screen looking as if she were in need and crying out for help.

"_It's been two weeks. I'm a bit worried…I hope you're ok out there Kairi. Please come back."_

-wingalstail

If she had one friend in the world she could truly cry out for help to as her real friend, it was Akira. The only thing that separated them though was distance. Kai did not know the color of Akira's hair or eyes nor where he could be found.

Akira was only someone she met online who played cards with her. And online was the only place Kai could find herself to be at peace and be herself. Akira and she surprisingly became fast friends maybe because of the interest they shared and that was all. It was simple. Kai never asked for anything else. She wanted it to be simple and simple was how she wished her life could be right now. If only she hadn't been tossed into this turmoil reality wouldn't have to difficult and she'd be able to speak to Akira again and ask for help. It's only been 2 weeks now since Kai had last responded. Her inbox was full of messages about Akira's worries. Kai didn't have the strength or heart to reply she felt guilty and hurt, worried that she only bothered Akira more than she should have…after all Akira is the only person who knows her story.

* * *

><p>It's was bright and early that eight am in the morning. Clouds would usually clog up the sky Kai was already down at the kitchen cooking up some breakfast for her uncle who was lazy enough as is.<p>

She remembers when she had first moved in with her uncle his unhealthy lifestyle consisted of cup noodles and T.V. dinners. Therefore she learned how to cook meals for him and her at the young age of eleven.

"Uncle, breakfast is ready!" she hollered, "Uncle?"

Kai looked around the living room and even knocked at his door but he didn't answer. She didn't ask to enter for all she knew the lazy bum could've been snoring away. But when opened up his doors Kai found that her uncle wasn't there. The young teenage brunette sneezed, the dusty piled up room full of boxes unfit to her liking. She opened up a window wondering how her uncle even slept here.

Peeking out the window she spotted her uncle waiting right outside. What on earth was he-

"Kai! Come down here and I have to introduce you to our new neighbors!"

Neighbors?

Kai wasn't the social type. She doesn't remember doing this back in the city besides the first day of school. Ugh speaking of school she had to attend tomorrow, despite looking forward to wearing her new uniform. She wouldn't admit it.

Kai fiddled around looking for a mirror in the old man's room, desperately trashing the place but ditched the idea and fixed her hair the best she could and rushed outside.

Everyone in this neighborhood is probably old so what's it matter and she's not interested in friend making either, not after _that_. All Kai has to do is present herself neatly and walk way. The school also might as well be dead too since the city is booming with all the kids her age and over here is nothing but a piled up area of old to middle aged people playing bingo.

"Oh Kai you're here! Come and meet the Sendou's." her uncle urged her forward.

Kai formally did so, wearing he usual stoic expression which earned a slap on the back from her uncle meaning for her to lighten up.

"Hello my name Kai Toshiki, it's nice to meet you." Kai bowed, introducing herself to what actually seemed a young woman probably in her twenties with a gleeful look.

"Toshiki-san, oh my. You're such a beautiful lady. How old are you may I ask?"

"I'm seventeen ma'am."

"Oh my I have a son that's almost the same age as you. He should be here any minute…"

"Hey! Mom I brought the apples you asked for!" a young boy waved from behind in high spirits.

"Speak of devil, I was just talking about you Aichi!" Shizuka said facing her son.

The short blunette boy along with a small younger girl behind his back appeared.

"I'm Sendou Aichi."

"And I'm Emi!" the little girl took out her hand, shaking Kai's.

"It's nice to meet you." Kai said expressionless.

"Hey Kai, lighten up. You're being rude. I'm so sorry about that." Her uncle chided, apologizing.

"Oh my not a problem!" Shizuka said. "You kids will be starting school tomorrow so I'll be expecting you Aichi to show Kai her way around here." She said facing her son.

"Ahh um yes!" he said a bit nervously looking at Kai as Kai stared right back.

What's his problem?

"Starting tomorrow the two of you will go to school together." Kai's uncle stated.

Kai only looked back down at Aichi. For some reason when she caught his something pulled at the strings of her sixth sense. Something deep down at the bottom pit of her stomach told her this boy meant trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm I'd like to say on a note first things first. Kai is a year older than Aichi, the ages work like they do in the anime ^w^**

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard!**

* * *

><p>Two words ran through Kai Toshiki's mind <em>"No".<em>

It was early Monday morning today and Kai did as her uncle said.

"_Wait outside the Sendou's gates. Their son will show you the way to school." _Or so her uncle said.

The boy was running 15 minutes late, enough said. Ah well that's fine that just means less time wasted to Kai. She doesn't listen to lectures anyway. The only unacceptable thing was well…it was too damn cold waiting out in a short skirt!

"Ahhh! Sorry I'm late!" cried out the blunet rushing out the gates.

"Yeah…" said Kai but really she was irked.

"Come on! Let's go!" Aichi ushered grabbing Kai's wrist running like heck which caused another inward frown or two for Kai enough to inwardly groan.

"Let me go." Kai rather said bluntly

"Eh?" Aichi gave an oblivious look

"My hand. There's no need, right? I can just follow from behind."

"Oh my bad, I apologize it's become a bit of a habit. I mistook you for someone else for a moment."

"Hmm?"

Well Kai sure did dig out a good memory by the simple hold of his hand too, how pleasant.

"No, never mind it's nothing let's go." Aichi said.

* * *

><p>"We…made it…on…time!" he panted<p>

"Yeah. Thanks well see you." Kai said walking away.

"Wait!" he called out, "Do you know where your class is?"

Kai turned around for some reason finding him really annoying. Her gut once said "stay away". She'd listen. This short blue haired kid's awful friendliness reminded her a bit of someone _else_. Perhaps that's why she feels so agitated to even be around him.

"I can find it I'm not that stupid."

Aichi just stared at Kai questionably.

Ahhh that's right, now Kai knows what she hates about this shrimp. His attitude, it's exactly like Serra's, when she first met him, specifically her ex.

"You," Kai looked down at him with a frightening glare. "Do you like me? Listen up guy's like you are cheap trash so get rid of that facade will you, it's irritating."

At that moment Kai walked up to him seeing the face of Serra on the boy and gave him a quick sharp slap to his face.

Aichi stared at the girl dumbfounded in confusion, bewildered!

"Uh-um…" he stuttered. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kai snapped back into reality and looked at the red mark on the right side of his cheek. A pang of guilt and shame washed over at the realization her sudden action led her to. She took out a paper from her pocket pretending to red and to not acknowledge what just happened and walked away.

"W-wait! Kai!" Aichi called out after the taller girl who ran down out the halls but was silenced by the call of his name.

"Aichi?"

"Kourin!" Aichi snapped his head around to the blonde figure behind.

"Good morning." She said with a graceful smile intertwining her hand with his.

"Yeah…good morning…"Aichi said looking at the floor.

"Aichi? What's wrong?" Kourin looked at him some more for closer inspection and saw the red mark across his cheek. She furrowed her brows together and spoke to him in almost a vexed tone. "Who did this to you."

"Don't worry Kourin. It's nothing serious. I don't think they did it out of ill intention, I think it was just an accident." Aichi sheepishly laughed scratching his head upon the threating death glare the blonde had.

"Let me rephrase my question Aichi, tell me who did this to you." She demanded the fiery aura around her grew.

"Kourin. It's ok, this is my problem. I have to fix it." Aichi waved his hands.

"Jeez seriously Aichi? Just promise me you won't get into a fight. You're too kind honestly." She shook her head taking a deep breath

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize! You made up your mind already!" she yelled

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Aichi would look around back and forth during the lecture. He and Kourin made it late to class earning clean up duty today.<p>

Somewhere his mind drifted to Kairi. Kairi was one of his net friends he met almost 2 years ago and what's silly is that none of them even know how the other looks like after this whole time. Aichi could say he deeply regrets it now because he doesn't know how she looks like. Kairi recently disappeared two weeks ago and she hasn't responded to a single message he'd send to her every day. Aichi hopes she's safe. He'd known she's had some trouble out in her life and sounded like she was into a really toxic relationship with some guy she knew and they were dating. But somewhere along the lines she'd disappeared after telling Aichi of her troubles.

Miwa being one of his guy friends say she'll come back if she really wants too or she's just tired of typing and this came out rather bitterly no matter how kindly he tried to put into words. And Kourin says don't bother because she doesn't want him to hurt anymore and to move on. Those two are about the only ones that really know right now about his net friendship with Kairi.

Aichi sighed debating the problem, but for some reason he held tightly onto hope till the day she comes back. He knows she will. After all they get along so well though distance separates them apart.

"My name is Kai Toshiki, nice to meet you."

"Well Toshiki-san how about you sit next to beside Miwa right over there. Miwa raise your hand!" sensei called out to a sleeping boy whose face was in the book.

A girl with long pale lavender in a single braid raised her hand in Miwa's stead. "Sensei, Taishi-san is asleep."

"Again." The teacher took note and aimed a piece of chalk at him like a bullet, hitting the blond wide awake.

"I'm awake!" he cried out embarrassingly to the entire class that laughed.

"Taishi this is the third time I've warned you! Detention!"

"That's not fair sensei."

Kai didn't wait for the teacher and walked to her assumed place behind the blond slouch pretty boy.

"Sorry about that, he's slouch." Whispered the girl from earlier who ratted out Miwa whom she happened to sit next to.

"No, that's ok." Kai assured the girl.

"I'm Tokura Misaki." She introduced herself

"Likewise, I'm Kai Toshiki, just Kai please." She said to the front of her, wishing not be called by her first name.

The brunette felt relieved that someone had spoken to her and a girl too. She could still faintly remember the other voices from back in the city that haunted her.

"_Just because you think you're perfect."_

"_Pretty girl."_

"_Don't get all high and mighty just because all the boys like you. They only want your money."_

"_She's a child of misfortune she even killed your parents."_

"Attention whore."

"_You're not needed."_

"_You're worthless."_

"_It'd be better off you were just dead."_

Kai remembered the awful words her classmates would say about her but then she would also remember him and the words he told her the very first day of spring. The one she used to so call the love of her life.

"_Your Kai Toshiki correct? You're a kind girl." _Serra would say…

Back then she would smile a lot, she remembers. Serra would be the one to always pick her up and giver strength but all of it was a lie and not worth it in the end. The result led to unamendable broken heart.

Full of resentment Kai cursed Serra from that day on and her naïve attitude. Having a soft heart to her in this world meant weakness and she was weak.

Kai took a gander of the classmates around her, listening attentively except for-ah she should have known.

The blond boy in front of her still had his face in the book and the girl who the deemed to be most normal to her was actually reading a novel behind the text book itself.

Kai's hopes of a normal life took a turn.

* * *

><p><em>After class…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kai."<p>

The brunet turned to look at Misaki before she could pack her bag and walk out the door.

"Yes."

"You play cards miss?" the blond butted in, a grin on his face with a wink holding his thumb up in the air

Kai gave them a stern look.

"Yeah? I guess?" she raised her brow

"That's great! Join our club! We're the smallest group at our school."

"But everything about your school is small." She bluntly told him giving him an odd stare which earned a sweat to drop from Miwa.

"I'm sorry about this idiot what he means is do you play vanguard?" Misaki explained

Vanguard? These guys play vanguard? That's pretty rare.

"Yeah I do."

"I see then would you like to join us? It'd be nice to have another second year. There are only two of us."

"Just you two?" Kai asked Misaki

"Yeah."

"Then who are the rest?"

"First years. We have a great leader too but he's pretty strong despite his looks and really smart."

"Tch. What about me?" moaned Miwa.

"You're just plain stupid." Commented Misaki giving the blond a flick on the forehead

"Nee-san that's not very nice." He groaned.

Kai ignored the blond boy groaning to her left and pay attention to the girl.

"I'll go with you two. Where's the clubroom?"

"Over here." Misaki led the way

Miwa rolled his eyes and dragged his feet out of being ignored and followed along behind the two second years. Why does the new club member listen to Misaki and not him?

Once they made it Misaki opened the door for Kai welcoming her into the club room. When she walked in she saw a fiery child and kid with glasses bickering at one end of the table choking one another with words.

"I dare you to say it again granny glasses!"

"What's that you impulsive jerk!"

Misaki didn't stomach well what was going around in her surroundings and stomped over immediately pulling the two first years by the ear. Kai's gaze immediately strayed away from the scene, careful not to catch idiot disease and made a mental note not to mess with Misaki apparent and hit her sights on something else. Two people laughing. One blonde chick and…her neighbor…sweet. Of course it wasn't as sweet until the blonde stopped laughing seeing the newcomer and her two friends.

"Ahh Misaki, Miwa, welcome back. I made some tea sit down and who may you be? A new club member?"

Was that not obvious to the blonde? Kai nodded nonetheless. Aichi turned around in his chair to see, his gaze catching the brunet's serious emerald hues.

"K-Kai!?" he let out a surprised noise

Kai didn't say anything for the first few moments and scratched the back of her head collecting her thoughts. Oh damn that's right she slapped him this morning, she could feel the guilt surface over her conscious wellbeing. The blood began to surface itself upward against her cheeks out of embarrassment but forced it right back down.

"What do you want?" Kai spat rudely. _"No Kai that isn't right, that's not what you want. That's not how you answer someone! What should I do?! I never meant to slap him or say something like that so cruely!"_ she berated herself though on the inside, imagining herself puling the sides of her hair.

"Oh well about that this morning-I! Never mind, I'll lend you the book you asked for this morning." His lip twitched upward, a smile suddenly painted across his face, obviously lying but only went noticed between him and Kai…or so he thought.

"Yeah…" Kai responded

Kourin didn't take much liking to the girl's rude response and faced a worried Aichi. The blonde suspected the tall brunette. She mad dogged Kai following he every movement as she was about to take seat and noticed Kourin had move beside her leaving Aichi's side as Miwa stole Kourin's spot chatting away with the blunet.

The blonde tapped her shoulder faking one gleeful look and Kai faced to see her.

"I'm Tatsunagi Kourin. Nice to meet you Kai, I love your long hair." With the single minutes of introduction Kourin's expression went down to hell and whispered into her ear while no one looked. "I don't know who you are but if you lay a finger on Aichi again and hurt him, you'll regret it."

Kai was frightened but scoffed it off and smirked, pretending that she wasn't.

"And you are?" Kai questioned her

"His girlfriend."


End file.
